


No Little White Church

by sardonicsmiley



Series: The Branding 'Verse [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-09
Updated: 2008-06-09
Packaged: 2021-01-05 08:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21205229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sardonicsmiley/pseuds/sardonicsmiley
Summary: Rodney looks dazed, exhausted, and Ronon finds himself struggling for a better angle, trying to thrust harder.





	No Little White Church

**Author's Note:**

> This would be part of my smutty de-ageified!Rodney verse. Because there were requests for Ronon to make an honest man out of Rodney. And I am easy. Also? This just did not want to be written. At all. It was supposed to be somewhere around kink _ten_. Argh! (And? This is the third one of these that have involved marriage/bonding, which is apparently my secret big time kink. What's up with that?)

When Ronon lifts Rodney, Rodney curses at him and wraps his arms around Ronon's neck automatically. There had been a time when Ronon would have hurt by that, taken it as a sign that Rodney still didn't trust him. Now he no longer believes that. 

Rodney is grumbling, voice waspish and slurred against Ronon's neck, "I can't believe I let you do that. Honestly, I am never getting drunk around you again. When I sober up, you're gonna be sorry. No blowjobs for a month, I swear."

Ronon just rolls his eyes, carrying Rodney across to their bed, laying Rodney out across the mattress. Rodney sprawls on his back, shirtless, his pants hanging loose around his narrow hips, his curls fanning out across the pillow. In the dim light of the room, his skin is a pale canvas, his eyes half-lidded, his mouth turned down in a frown. The sight makes Ronon ache, the way it always does.

Then Rodney is pushing up on one elbow, tilting his head down, poking at the skin over his heart. Ronon catches his wrist, pinning Rodney's arm to the bed, growling out, "Don't pick at it." 

Rodney huffs, dropping back down to the bed, kicking out at Ronon, pouting with his crooked lips when he says, "It hurts. Why'd you hurt me?" There's an edge of actual pain in Rodney's voice, his expression twisting up to something legitimately sad, and Ronon curses. He forgets sometimes that other people have messed Rodney up, leaving him broken in pieces that he tries so hard to disguise. 

Ronon releases Rodney's wrists, sliding his hand up Rodney's arm, sitting down onto the bed beside him. He slides his other hand up Rodney's chest, up over his collarbone, cupping the back of his neck when Ronon leans down to kiss him. 

It takes a moment for Rodney to respond, and then he sighs against Ronon's mouth, his arms winding up around Ronon's neck. Ronon groans, licking his way into Rodney's hot mouth, tangling his fingers in Rodney's curls. 

When he pulls back Rodney's lips are parted, slick, his breathing fast and shallow. Ronon kisses him again, softly, then rumbles against his mouth, "It's not about the pain." He slides his hand across Rodney's warm skin, brushing his fingers softly over the hot, raised welts where Rodney's skin is burnt in a whorl, directly over his heart. 

Rodney whimpers, turning his face to the side, and Ronon presses kisses down the bared line of Rodney's neck. Rodney sounds sullen, "Well it hurts anyway, you bastard. And I can already feel myself sobering up, so you better fuck me soon."

Ronon sighs, his cock jumping at Rodney's words even as he nuzzles into the other man's neck, licking and sucking at his skin. Ronon brushes his fingers over the brand over Rodney's heart again, feeling him twitch from the pressure.

Ronon makes himself rock back, gaze getting hung up on the way Rodney's skin has gone red from the combination of Ronon's mouth and beard. Ronon asks, because while Rodney looks good, sprawled out on his bed, his cock pressing up against the front of his pants, Ronon doesn't want him to feel hurt, "You want to go down to the infirmary?" 

For a moment Rodney just watches him, head tilted to the side, eyes sharp and considering. Ronon holds his breath, the matching burn on his own chest aching with each beat of his heart. The hot metal had seared his skin perfectly, and the pain aches sweetly, nowhere near the worst Ronon has had. He knows it's not the worst Rodney has dealt with, either, but sometimes Rodney is weird about things.

Finally Rodney snorts, reaching up and grabbing a handful of Ronon's hair, yanking him down. Ronon goes willingly, one of his hands braced by Rodney's shoulder, kissing him deep and sloppy. Rodney yanks and pulls at him, and Ronon shifts over him, pressing his own erection against Rodney's thigh. 

Rodney groans, wrapping one of his legs up over Ronon's hips, rocking up against him. Ronon slides a hand down Rodney's body, down his side, around to the small of his back. Rodney's pants are loose enough for Ronon to just slide his hand inside, and Rodney makes a louder sound, throwing his head back on the pillow, arching his spine. 

Ronon nips his way down Rodney's neck, out across his shoulder, gripping at Rodney's ass, sliding his fingers down and around. When Ronon rubs his fingers across the bottom curve of Rodney's ass, Rodney grips at him, jerking his hips. 

"Fuck—I, just fuck me, c'mon," Rodney's voice is tight, rough, and Ronon shifts up to kiss him again before withdrawing his hand, pushing up onto his hands, resting on his heels. Rodney scowls up at him, breathing hard and fast, his skin flushed with arousal when he continues, "Ronon, I swear to—oh."

Ronon grins, licking across Rodney's nipple again, blowing across his skin, closing his lips around it and sucking. Rodney groans, gripping at Ronon's hair, his hips working in a long, slow grind against Ronon, his erection hot through layers of clothes. 

This is nothing they haven't done before, but it feels brand new, dizzying and sweet. Ronon kisses and licks across Rodney's chest, sliding his hands up Rodney's sides, exploring his skin, taking his time over it. He licks across the brand, feeling the heat radiating out of it against his tongue, groaning at the feeling. Rodney curses above him, but it doesn't sound so pained this time. 

Rodney's stomach jumps when Ronon trails his fingers down across his skin. Ronon follows his fingers with his mouth, nuzzling all the warm, tight skin, licking and nipping. Rodney is tugging on Ronon's hair, pushing at the top of his head, and Ronon grins, sucking kisses out across to the edge of Rodney's hip. 

Rodney gasps, "C'mon, c'mon," squirming around desperately on the bed. Ronon pushes up to look at him, Rodney's head thrown back, breathing fast, looking completely wrecked. Sometimes Ronon wonders at how pushy Rodney is, how much he likes this, how much sex affects him. It makes Ronon wonder what Rodney would let him do, if he pushed the issue. 

Tonight isn't the night for pushing. Ronon kisses Rodney's stomach softly instead, listening to the sounds Rodney makes when Ronon thumbs open his BDUs, pulling the loose pants over his hips. Rodney's cock is hard, dark red, and Ronon grins. It takes a moment to wrestle Rodney's pants off, but then he's marvelously naked, sprawled out, hands clenching at the blankets. 

Ronon pulls his own pants down, clumsily, kicking them off and then spreading out beside Rodney. Rodney's skin is hot, and he curls towards Ronon, wrapping one arm up around Ronon's neck, pulling him down to kiss him sloppy. 

Ronon groans, reaching out, running his hand up and down Rodney's thigh, working his way slowly in, until his knuckles brush Rodney's cock. Rodney jerks, gasping, and Ronon grips his erection. Rodney thrusts into his grip, pushing up against him, and Ronon shifts, using his weight to pin Rodney to the bed, jacking him sweet and slow. 

Rodney is running his hands all over Ronon's skin, fingers tracing the cuts of Ronon's muscles, the imperfections of old wounds. It feels good, and Ronon rocks his own erection against Rodney's hip, breaking away from Rodney's mouth to kiss across his chest again. 

The burn is still so hot, like all the fury from the fire is trapped inside Rodney's skin, and Ronon licks over it, kissing the raised skin softly. Rodney groans, shuddering, his hips jerking harder. This, Rodney hard in his hand, wearing his mark, has been a thought growing in Ronon's head for months now. It is everything he thought it would be.

Ronon slides one of his legs between Rodney's, spreading his thighs, jacking his cock faster, keeping rhythm with his mouth over the brand. Rodney babbles something, Ronon's name mixed with harsh consonants that don't make any sense, his hands gripping now at Ronon's skin, desperation shining off of him. 

Rodney comes with a shout, then, his come slicking across Ronon's fingers, up over his own stomach. Ronon can feel him trembling through it, holding him as Rodney shakes, licking across the burn once more before finally shifting back.

When Ronon gropes under the pillow, Rodney grumbles, trying to snuggle against him, eyes closed, expression sleepy and soft. Ronon has to kiss him, there's no other option, as he closes his fingers victoriously around the lube. 

They were both of them, for different reasons, getting a handle on sex when they initially came together. Rodney has skills and knowledge, _a lot_ of skills and knowledge, but his body still responds like it's never been touched before. Ronon is still learning all that Rodney has to teach, his body gaining stamina far more quickly. 

Ronon has made Rodney come five times in a night, once before. He intends, this night, to beat that. 

Now Ronon shifts between Rodney's parted thighs, still kissing him, tracing patterns in the come smeared across Rodney's stomach. Rodney moans into Ronon's mouth, petting at Ronon's hair, shoulders, arms, and back. The touches are sweet, stumbling, uncoordinated. They make Ronon's chest ache, make him glad that he's taken this step, even if Rodney is going to be bitching at him about it for ages. 

When Ronon slides his hand down Rodney's stomach again, Rodney is already mostly hard. Ronon grins against the other man's mouth, rubbing his palm over the head of Rodney's cock, slick with his own come, and Rodney moans, nipping at Ronon's lower lip. 

It takes a bit of work to get the lube open and smeared across his fingers, but Ronon manages. He keeps one hand on Rodney's cock, slow, teasing strokes, that get Rodney hard gratifyingly quickly. Ronon's own cock is painfully hard, a constant ache and demand for attention that he ignores. Once Ronon gives into the pressure, Rodney will take the upper hand, and never give it back. 

Ronon slides his free hand down, dragging his knuckles over Rodney's balls, swallowing a whimper, lingering there for a long moment, until Rodney starts rocking up into his hand, cries muted against Ronon's mouth. Rodney's cock is hard, hot, and Ronon gives him a bit more pressure, speed. Rodney has his arms wrapped tight around Ronon's shoulders, holding onto him, his mouth open for Ronon to take as he will. 

Ronon nudges Rodney's head to the side, dropping kisses to his throat again, the skin there hot, salty with sweat from their exertion. Ronon rumbles, and talking during sex is something he's still not quite used to, "Gonna come for me again?" as he slides his hand back, away from Rodney's balls, circling his hole, pressing just fleetingly inside Rodney's body.

Rodney makes a broken sound, his cock jerking in Ronon's grip, and Ronon has to squeeze his eyes shut, biting almost too hard into Rodney's skin in the curve of his neck and shoulder. Because Rodney's voice, strained and tight as it was, had been trying to form Ronon's name, and Ronon's hips jerk desperately, against nothing. He has to let go of Rodney's dick, to reach back and grab his own, breathing in sharp through his nose until the immediate pressure passes. 

When Ronon can breathe again, can move without worrying about coming all over himself, Rodney is still trembling. Ronon has to pull back, just enough to look at him, his chest rising and falling rapidly, his curls dark with sweat, his lips red and parted. There's come slicked all over Rodney's stomach, and Ronon's hand is between his thighs. Ronon groans, and squeezes himself again, wondering how it is that Rodney completely destroys his self control.

Just the tip of Ronon's finger is inside Rodney, and he slowly pushes forward. Rodney makes a low, long sound, his hips twitching back into it. Ronon has to do something to distract himself, and so he bends, licking across Rodney's stomach, focusing on swallowing all traces of the come spread across Rodney's fair skin, salty and thick on his tongue, down his throat. 

Rodney is cursing, thick and tangled words, gripping at Ronon's hair again, one hand finding Ronon's mouth, fingers sliding past his lips, curling against Ronon's tongue before being withdrawn to flail around some more. Ronon concentrates on the task at hand with all he has, moving his finger in and out of Rodney's body while he cleans Rodney up.

When he's done, Rodney's stomach is red from the rub of Ronon's beard against it, and Rodney has managed to force himself up onto one elbow, watching Ronon with his mouth hanging open and his eyes huge. Ronon flashes him a smile, and then bends to finish what he started, licking across Rodney's hard cock. 

Rodney collapsing back down to the bed is more felt than anything, though the sound he makes plays like fire across Ronon's nerves. Ronon licks, nothing with too much pressure, until Rodney's dick is as clean as his stomach, and then pauses with his lips wrapped around the head. Rodney whimpers, hips jerking up, and Ronon sucks, flicking his tongue over the slit and sliding a second finger into Rodney's ass. 

Rodney's cock twitches hard, but he doesn't come. Ronon grins, sucking again, scissoring his fingers, working them in and out, crooking them. Rodney shouts, more blasphemy on his gods, his body jerking, his back bowing. Ronon swallows, feeling Rodney clench tight around his fingers when he comes. 

Ronon lets Rodney's cock slide out of his mouth, knowing how oversensitive it must be by now, kissing along the inside of his thigh, instead. He keeps his hand working between Rodney's thighs, taking his time with it, because Rodney is always so tight. Ronon worries about hurting him, still frankly amazed that his dick even fits in there. 

Somewhere above him, Rodney slurs, "Trying to kill me." It sounds faintly suspicious, and Ronon shakes his head, rolling his eyes. Then he nips at the sensitive skin at the juncture of Rodney's hip and thigh, enjoying the whimper it earns him.

Rodney is getting hard again, his cock twitching even as Ronon kisses up over his stomach again, but Ronon ignores it for the moment. He's being drawn upward, finding the burn again, needing to remind himself of its shape, the way it feels under his mouth. 

This time there is no protest at all from Rodney, just one of his hands sliding up Ronon's arm and shoulder, fingers curling against Ronon's neck when he says, "Never gonna fuck me." He's pouting when Ronon looks up, looking completely fucked out already, and asking for more. 

Ronon laughs, hoarse, twisting his fingers hard just to watch Rodney's mouth fall open, his throat tightening around a moan. When Ronon slides a third finger into him Rodney gasps, trying to spread his thighs even wider, tossing his head around on the pillow. Ronon kisses the burn again, speaking against Rodney's skin, "Want you to come for me again so I can fuck you."

Rodney groans, squirming around on Ronon's fingers, his voice raw, "I can't."

Ronon hums, nipping at the skin beside the brand, moving his other hand down to grab one of Rodney's thighs, pushing Rodney's leg up, opening him up. Rodney trembles, letting Ronon hold him as he wants him, eyes barely open, eyelashes fluttering anyway. Ronon rumbles, "You have to."

"I—" Rodney's voice breaks, he licks his lips, Ronon thrusting his fingers hard and fast now. He almost feels bad, taking Rodney apart like this, but it's so fucking hot, and Rodney has done more to him too many times to count. "I—"

Ronon licks across the burn, then shifts up, nuzzling against Rodney's neck, nipping at the straining tendons there. "You what? Come on, come for me." Ronon squeezes Rodney's thigh, shifting to kiss him, and Rodney shudders to pieces beneath him. 

Relief makes Ronon lightheaded, and he pulls back from Rodney's mouth, sliding his fingers out of Rodney's ass, fumbling for the lube again, slicking himself up desperately. Rodney is spread out across the bed like he can't even think about moving, one of his hands still clawing at the blankets. 

Ronon groans, praying for the willpower to make it through this to the end, sliding one arm under Rodney's shoulders and pulling him up. Rodney mumbles something that doesn't make any sense against Ronon's neck, arms wrapping automatically and loosely around Ronon's shoulders and back. 

This isn't as easy as it could be, because Rodney is no help as all, clingy and trembling, making soft little sounds every time Ronon shifts. Ronon manages on sheer willpower, getting one of Rodney's legs up, over his shoulder, pressed between their chests. Rodney doesn't protest the stretch at all, humming something against Ronon's skin and possibly kissing him, it's hard to tell with Rodney this far gone. 

Ronon is breathing fast and desperate by the time he manages to get Rodney's other leg around his waist. And then there's nothing else he has to do. Ronon grits his teeth, supporting Rodney's weight with one arm, his hips jerking impatiently without any input from him as he reaches down, getting himself lined up. 

When Ronon lets Rodney sink down on him, Rodney shudders, spine arching back, gasping. Ronon nuzzles against Rodney's curls, his heart thundering, his cock easing slowly into Rodney's tight body. He takes it slow, because he thinks that if he takes it fast he'll just come. 

And then he's in, balls deep in Rodney's body, holding Rodney up against his chest, kneeling on the bed. Ronon's back aches already, and he leans forward, finally, laying Rodney back down on the mattress, trying to steady his breathing, finally, gloriously, thrusting.

Rodney has tried to convince Ronon that it's easier to just start this way, but Ronon likes to feel the other man's weight in his arms, likes to get him arranged properly first before fucking him. 

Rodney is tightening up in Ronon's arms again, muscles jumping each time Ronon thrusts into him. Ronon growls, fighting not to get completely lost in the heat and tightness of the other man, not quite succeeding. It feels far too good to fuck him, hips moving anything but lazily. 

When Rodney cries out, voice sharp with pleasure, it startles Ronon just enough to slow him down. The next thrust of his hips is slow, long, and deep. Rodney gasps, scrambling at Ronon's shoulders, muscles in his thighs jumping. Ronon grins, his face still hidden against Rodney's hair, grinding his hips there, deep inside Rodney's body, Rodney's gasp becoming a whine, a moan, his squirming growing jerkier.

Ronon finally shifts back, and Rodney makes a soft sound, breathing fast and sharp. He's hard against Ronon's stomach again, his cock sliding slick across Ronon's skin in come and spit. Ronon fucks him slow, drunk on the sounds that Rodney is making, his own muscles knotting up from strain, his teeth gritted together. 

Ronon growls, "Need you to come again." 

Rodney shakes his head, babbling something that doesn't seem to actually be words, his fingers curled up over Ronon's shoulders, clinging to him. Ronon pets a hand down Rodney's side, shushing him, twisting his head and pressing kisses against Rodney's cheek. Ronon's voice is rough, "Need you to. Please. Come around me, squeeze me tight." 

The sound Rodney makes is like a sob, and Ronon thrusts into him hard, fast again, managing to get his hand between their bodies somehow, wrapping his fingers around Rodney's cock. He presses his words against Rodney's skin, "Do it, you can." 

Rodney throws his head back, his back arching impossibly, his cock jerking, his body tightening up everywhere. Ronon growls, going still inside Rodney, punching the mattress by Rodney's shoulder, biting his own bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. 

The pressure, the impossible pleasure, passes after a long moment, and Ronon slowly lets out a breath. He's still hard, deep in Rodney's ass. Rodney is swallowing desperate gulps of air, limp now, come slicked across their stomachs and chests. 

Ronon rolls his hips slowly, experimentally, and Rodney groans, voice barely recognizable, "You've got to be kidding." 

"Not kidding, one more, c'mon." Ronon knows he's pushing it. But God, he's held out this long, he wants to see, to feel, Rodney come again. He needs it. He works his hips slowly, cock sliding slick inside Rodney. It's so hard not to come. 

Rodney slurs, "Gon' break me," accusingly, poking Ronon in the shoulder. When Ronon pushes into him again he groans, though, shifting up to meet Ronon's thrust. Ronon grins, pushing into Rodney's body, pushing himself up onto his elbow, then his hands, letting Rodney's leg off of his shoulder. 

Rodney is half-hard, and Ronon fucks him slow, watching his cock swell and jerk a little with each thrust. He looks so good, impossibly good, wrecked and fucked out, and still taking it. Ronon slams in hard, the thought twisting the heat down his spine. Rodney groans, and so Ronon does it again. 

"Jesus," Rodney manages to get his eyes open, focusing on Ronon after a moment. Rodney looks dazed, exhausted, and Ronon finds himself struggling for a better angle, trying to thrust harder. Rodney continues, mouth red, eyelids heavy, "why'd you marry me if you were just gon' kill me with fuckin'?" 

And Ronon grunts, the words pushing him past the careful control he'd maintained for so long. He grabs Rodney's hips, slamming into him hard, orgasm tearing through his body like a tornado. He hears the sound Rodney makes, but only distantly, feeling like his heart, soul, brain, are all pouring out through his cock. It goes on forever, and halfway through he feels Rodney clench around him, hears Rodney shout, and that sets off a tumble of aftershocks that feel so good they hurt.

Ronon opens eyes he didn't realize he closed, surprised to find Rodney grinning up at him.

* * *


End file.
